An attempt to scale-up the preparative capacity of countercurrent chromatography was successfully made by the use of a large-bore glass coiled tube slowly rotating in the gravitational field. The capability of the pesent scheme was demonstrated in separations of DNP amino acids on a two-phase solvent system composed of chloroform, acetic acid, and 0.1N hydrochloric acid at 2:2:1 volume ratio. The method enables efficient separations of 600 mg samples in 10 hours with a good recovery. The present scheme is amenable to be further scaled-up by the use of longer and/or larger-diameter columns.